Tournament X
by Osiris tamer92
Summary: 8 teams will compete in a tournament for the title the strongest fighters in the world. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME SHOWS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, (except the ones I made up.) some characters that died in the show will be on the teams. And some characters are stronger here than in the show. Some of them have 2 teams for the shows.  
  
*****  
  
8 Teams will compete in an ultimate tournament to decide who is the strongest in the world except the teams are made up of anime show characters and the team combinations are made up like this,  
  
1.Team Himura (Rurouni Kenshin): Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myojin, and Misao.  
  
2. Team Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho): Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Genkai, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
3.The Shuffle Alliance (G Gundam): Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crocket, Sai-sai- shi, George De sand, and Argo Gulskii.  
  
4: Team Masaki (Tenchi Muyo): Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, And Yosho,  
  
5. Team Inuyasha (Inuyasha duh.): Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
6. The Slayers (The Slayers): Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabrive, Zelgadiss Graywords, Amelia, and Filia.  
  
7. Team Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin): Aoshi Shinomori (Near the beginning of when we first see Shishio they join up and that's why he's on this team.), Shishio Makoto, Anji Yuukyuuzan, Seta Sohjiro, and Usui (The blind guy.)  
  
8. Team Suzaku (Yu Yu Hakusho): Sazaku, Seiryu, Byako, and Genbu. (Only 4 on this team because they're stronger than in the show.)  
  
*******  
  
In the reaches of Itukana Island a tournament will be held and the 24 teams are on their way to the Island but only few will make it.  
  
At the Island:  
  
"SirYuku (The host of the tournament) 8 teams had made it to the island and are on their way to the hotel right now." Said one of the security guards who was marking down the teams that made it to the Island.  
  
"Do you have the list?" Asked Yuku in a very demanding voice.  
  
"Yes of course sir." So he handed Yuku the list.  
  
"Yes exactly the teams I ecspected to make it to the Island, I can tell this will be a very Interesting tournament this year." Laughed Yuku as he read the list.  
  
***** At the hotel: Team Suzaku:  
  
"This tournament will be very exciting, you will all agree once you see the list." Said Suzaku in a cheery voice.  
  
"Yes I would have to agree after all team Urameshi is here this year." Replied Seiryu. "Any Idea who we are going to fight first?"  
  
"It's Team Makoto, I'll have to do some studying on them, heh." Said Suzaku as he walked away from the room with a smile on his face.  
  
***** Team Inuyasha:  
  
"Kagome are you sure you want to go through with this?" Asked Inuyasha for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Sit!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for!" Demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"I already told you I'll be fine." Replied Kagome. "And by the way I got the team match ups today."  
  
"Who are we fighting in the first round?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I haven't opened the letter yet I kind of figured you all would like to see it first with me." Said Kagome as she handed Inuyasha a big yellow envelope.  
  
"Here we go." Sighed Inuyasha as he opened the envelope. "We fight in the 2nd round, but against who? The Slayers."  
  
"Who are the slayers?" Asked Shippo?  
  
"Um, well, I'm not sure." Said a confused Inuyasha. "Any way we better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."  
  
***** Team Himura:  
  
"This food sucks." Whispered Sano to Yahiko. A couple seconds later. "Ow, what was that for!?"  
  
"If you don't like the food don't say anything!" Yelled Kaoru. "Like Kenshin!"  
  
"No I love your cooking that I do." Laughed Kenshin.  
  
"STOP LYING!" Screamed Kaoru as she whacked Kenshin up side the head with a frying pan. "Your face was all purple and you know it."  
  
"If not before, it is now, goodnight." Moaned Kenshin until he fell over Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"Hey Misao what do you think you don't look like you hate it?" Asked Kaoru  
  
"I don't I know under all that bitterness I know it's filled with vitamins and minerals." Replied Misao with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well yeh, that's how I tried to make it we have to be prepared tomorrows fight." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Well to bad, I think you killed them." Laughed Misao. "By the way who are we fighting tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh yeh I totally forgot about that, I got the envelope right before dinner, here." Said Kaoru as she opened the envelope put it on the table. "It says here The shuffle alliance is who we're fighting in the first fight."  
  
"Yeh know we better get some bed before tomorrow." Yawned Misao.  
  
"You're right goodnight." Said Kaoru.  
  
***** Team Urameshi:  
  
"Weakling." "Shrimp!" "Quiet!" Yelled Botan who was separating an argument between Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
"You should really be thinking about tomorrows fight against team Masaki or don't tell me you already forgot!"  
  
"Fine." Pouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke why again are you going through with this tournament?" Asked Keiko.  
  
"These people said they had something to tell us and I need to know what." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Its Team Masaki, right? Well I can't wait to meet them." Kurama said.  
  
"Well you guys better get some sleep first. Goodnight." Said Botan as she turned out the light.  
  
***** Team combinations:  
  
Team Suzaku vs. Team Makoto  
  
Team Inuyasha vs. The Slayers  
  
Team Himura vs. The shuffle alliance  
  
Team Urameshi vs. Team Masaki  
  
***** The next day:  
  
"Hello everyone, we are only moments away from the World tournament." Said the Announcer.  
  
"Yeh! Woo!" Yelled and cheered the crowd!  
  
"Lets go see the teams for the first fight, over on my left side its team Makoto!" Crowd starts Cheering and Yelling. "Vs., Team Suzaku on my right!"  
  
"YEH! WOO!" cheered the crowd.  
  
"Let the fight Begin!"  
  
*****  
  
Hi everyone I hope you liked it if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments just leave a review and I'll try to take your suggestions, and please no flames. 


	2. Kamatari Vs Genbu: The Rock Assasin

"Wait the host of the tournament has something to say." Said Juri (The announcer)  
  
"Hello all demons and humans out there before the tournament starts I have an announcement to make, to spice the tournament up we've made it a is barrier surrounding the arena area. This is no ordinary barrier it is made to hold you in the ring area so you can't chicken out on your fight." Announced Yuku. "And say you do refuse to come to your fights in the semi- finals, we will kill someone you love. Now if you don't mind I'd like to see a show. Ready fight!"  
  
"May the first fighters step up to the ring." Shouted The Announcer,  
  
"I will fight first." Said Genbu.  
  
"Kamatari!" Demanded Shishio.  
  
"Right!" Replied Kamatari as she stepped in the ring.  
  
"Ok Genbu vs. Kamatari! Ready fight!" Yelled Juri.  
  
"You will lose!" Deeply said Genbu.  
  
"Your thinking wrong! Well that's no doubt because you have no brain! Ha ha ha!" Laughed Kamatari as she through her Knife chain thingy at Genbu.  
  
"You are pathetic. Said Genbu as her weapon broke on Genbu's rock hard rock, and then he dug his tail in the ground. "Now watch!"  
  
"Where is his tail!" Asked Kamatari.  
  
"Right there." Said Genbu.  
  
"Ahh!" Yelled Kamatari as she got severely cut by Genbu's tail.(remind you of someone?)  
  
"Start Counting!" Yelled Genbu.  
  
"Oh right, 1, 2, 3, 4,"  
  
"This battle is over!" Said Genbu as he started to walk out of the ring.  
  
"5, 6, 7, 8,"  
  
"Wait, this battle isn't over," Panted Kamatari, who had blood dripping down from he ribs.  
  
"Kamatari want more!" Yelled Genbu.  
  
"Wow after a critical assault Kamatari is up and ready for a second round." Announced Juri. "But can she stay up?"  
  
Out side the ring:  
  
"She should've stayed down, her attempts are use less no Matter how many tricks she has under he sleeves she won't win." Explained Shishio.  
  
In the ring:  
  
"Shishio thinks I can't win well I'll show him, Wait where is Genbu he disappeared!" Yelled Kamatari.  
  
"I'm up here!" Shouted Genbu as he charged down with his tail thing pointing out. "You will die!"  
  
"Not In your lifetime!" Yelled Kamatari as she jumped out of the way of the assault unharmed.  
  
"Here is a technique that I never used before in battle! My Sword of Granite!" Shouted Genbu, as he formed a sword with rock skin. "Die!"  
  
"I won't let you win!" Moaned Kamatari as she dodged the sword.  
  
"Look out," Said Genbu as he started forming rock into some thing, "Here is my most deadly and brutal technique, My Hundred blade assault!"  
  
"Everyone it seems Genbu is forming hundreds of thousands of little knifes from his rock hard skin and is prepared to send the flying at Kamatari!" Announced Juri.  
  
"Yeh! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!" Yelled and shouted the audience!  
  
"It looks like the audience wants you to kill Kamatari! What will you do Genbu?" Asked Juri.  
  
"I will give audience, what audience wants! I will kill! HUNDRED BLADE ASSAULT!" Yelled Genbu as more than five hundred rock blades came flying at Kamatari and in one huge assault Kamatari was bleeding to death outside the ring.  
  
"I guess I have to start counting, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. The fight is over the match go's to Genbu! But remember the match will keep on going until all the members on one team are defeated, so team Makoto you can still win!" Explained Juri. "Who will fight next team Makoto?"  
  
"Anji you will fight next you have an advantage." Said Shishio.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay Genbu vs. Anji, ready Fight!" Exclaimed Juri.  
  
"You will most definitely lose." Said Anji.  
  
"How?" Asked Genbu?  
  
"Like this! Now watch closely, Futae No Kiwami." Yelled Anji who was destroying Genbu from the out side until he found the red rock. "There! There's the red rock." So he grabbed the rock and punched it in the air and then did one final Futae No Kiwami and finished off Genbu.  
  
"This is my que well since there is nothing but rubble left of Genbu I declare Anji the winner of the fight!"  
  
*****  
  
Audience:  
  
"YEH!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ok ok both teams lost one fighter and the next fight will begin in five minutes so rest up!" Shouted Juri.  
  
"Good job Mr. Anji now you have to fight Byako are you ready?" Asked Sohjiro?  
  
"Yeh I'm ready bring them all at me." Said Anji in a confident voice.  
  
"My the next two fighters step up to the ring?" Yelled Juri!  
  
"Byako your up." Said Suzaku.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Ok the next fight will be Anji vs. Byako Ready, Begin!"  
  
*****************  
  
Hi I hope you liked this chapter the next one will be even better, I'd like to thank. Bye. 


	3. Anji Vs Byako, the assault of the white ...

"You will lose to the wrath of Byako! Now you die!" Yelled Byako.  
  
"Not on my count, it will be the opposite way." Laughed Anji as he started punching and kicking Byako.  
  
"Uh, uff, ah!" Moaned Byako.  
  
"Futae No Kiwami! I will end this fight quick and easy!" Yelled Anji who continued punching and kicking Byako even after that Futae No Kiwami. "Have you had enough? Do you want more?"  
  
"Heh you think your all tough well your not so take some of my tigers!" Yelled Byako as he tore off a bang of hair and made fifty tigers like the ones he used on Kuwabara. "Get ready to die!"  
  
"You're really are full of it, you will regret you ever came to this tournament!" Shouted Anji. "Well you're going to have to go through my tigers first!" Said Byako.  
  
"Bring em' on!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"I'll take every last one on until I die!" Yelled Anji as fifty tigers came rushing toward him.  
  
*****  
  
In the Audience: Team Urameshi:  
  
"Remind you of something?" Asked Yusuke to Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeh, it seems to me that, that Anji guy is screwed." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't under estimate any fighters here, look how easily he beat Genbu." Explained Kurama.  
  
"It's like his fists are made of steel, man I hope we won't have to fight them." Muttered Kuwabara.  
  
*****  
  
Ring:  
  
"This is amazing Anji is trying to take on around fifty tiger like things, well I think I better get out of the ring before I get eaten by Them!" Yelled Juri as she ran out of the ring.  
  
"Ahhh!" Yelled Anji who was bitten badly in the ribs by a tiger, which put him off guard long enough for him to be tackled down.  
  
"Oh man, Anji's down for the count, so I'll start counting! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,!" Started Juri.  
  
"Futae No Kiwami!" Shouted Anji as he killed five of the tigers.  
  
"I have this battle in the bag." Laughed Byako as he watched blood dip from Anji's ribs.  
  
"After a brutal assault Anji is badly injured and may not be able to stay up much longer, is this the end of 'The Destroyer'!" Announced Juri.  
  
"No, I can't lose, I won't lose, there's gotta be some weak point, ahh." Panted Anji.  
  
*****  
  
Yuku:  
  
"Only the second fight and it's already a blood fest I can't wait for the rest!" Laughed Yuku. "Anji The Destroyer, he had a miserable past, kind of feel sorry for the guy."  
  
*****  
  
Stands: Team Himura:  
  
"Anji." Grunted Sano.  
  
"This isn't right he can barely fight and he's still willing to fight." Said Kenshin.  
  
"He'll win this fight!" Yelled Sano.  
  
*****  
  
Ring:  
  
"Ahh!" Shouted Anji as a tiger scratched him. 'I got it this may be stupid enough to work.' "Heh, wuss,"  
  
"What the hell did you call me!" Yelled Byako.  
  
"A wuss." Said Anji in a deep voice.  
  
"Damn you!" Said a very frustrated Byako. "What makes you think that!"  
  
"Because, you are scared, you are so scared that you use these tiger things to hide your pathetic strength, admit it you can't fight!" Explained Anji.  
  
"What! You think I'm weak, well I'll show you return my tiger's, If you want proof that I'm strong well here's proof!" Yelled Byako as he charged toward Anji with his claws out and ready to fight.  
  
'It worked!' Thought Anji.  
  
"Well this is a surprise Byako has called his Tigers and now is going to fight with his bare hands!" Said Juri.  
  
"It's time to die!" Shouted Byako as he slashed Anji leaving five brutal scars.  
  
"Ahh!" Yelled Anji.  
  
"Oh I think I'm going to barf!" Moaned Juri as she saw Anji laying in puddle of blood, "Well I better count again! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, WAIT! Anji is getting up!"  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought." Panted Anji who had blood leaking from his stomach. "Here I go! Futae No Kiwami!"  
  
"Ahh, how!" Yelled Byako.  
  
"Now Byako is down, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, wait he's getting up, Am I getting paid for this?" Said Juri.  
  
"You don't have enough energy to use your special move." Laughed Byako.  
  
"I'll give it a try!" Yelled Anji as he rushed toward Byako for one final assault, so he pulled a knife from his back and slayed Byako. "Take this!"  
  
"Uh, ahh." Said Byako in a dull voice.  
  
"Since Byako looks dead the match go's to Anji!" Announced Juri.  
  
"Seriyu you will not fail me like the other two will you?" Asked Suzaku.  
  
"I'll take care of Anji, Usui, and Sohjiro." Replied Seiryu.  
  
"Do it if you can." Said Suzaku.  
  
"May the next fighters step up to the ring. Ok the next battle is, Seiryu vs. Anji! Ready Fight!"  
  
*****  
  
Hi hope you like this chapter please review. 


	4. Seiryu vs Usui: The Enraged Ice Killer

*****  
  
In the first fight of the tournament Genbu versus Kamatari, Kamatari was no match for Genbu's rock hard skin and lost her life in combat giving Team Suzaku one point. But Anji came back with a quick win for their team by destroying Genbu, then barely made it through Byako and his wolves, and now he must fight Seiryu the Ice demon.  
  
Chapter four: Seiryu vs. Usui: The Enraged Ice Killer:  
  
"Hahaha," Panted Anji.  
  
"How do you ecspect to win when you can hardly stand up?" Laughed Seiryu. "Ice sword!"  
  
"Ahh! Yelled Anji as he got hit from the sword. "Is this the end of me can I win." "This is over!" Said Seiryu as he hit Anji leaving him with nothing, "Anji is finished."  
  
"Well according to the rule if he's not dead, than I have to count! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! That it everyone Seiryu is the winner!" Announced Juri. "And right now the scores are, 2-2, it's a tie right now but will it stay that way!"  
  
"I will fight next." Said Usui.  
  
"Ok the next fight will be, Seiryu vs. Usui! Ready begin!"  
  
"Ice Requiem!" Yelled Seiryu, who had his hands up in the air chanting a spell, "I control the force of Ice! Come to me!" All of a sudden winds of Ice came flying at Usui.  
  
"No problem!" Shouted Usui as he stuck his back out at Seiryu shattering the Ice. Then he charged at him with him positioning for an uppercut,  
  
"Too bad!" Exclaimed Seiryu as he took out a rock out of his pocket and the he threw it up in the air and froze. "It is time for me to use my ultimate attack 'Sabaku the Enraged Ice Dragon' you will die at the wrath of Sabaku!"  
  
"Bring on the dragon!" Yelled Usui.  
  
"Come to me Sabaku!" And Suddenly the rock in the air broke and then a Ice dragon came flying from the sky. "Too bad I had to end it so quickly I sensed you'd have been a threat. But now you die!"  
  
******  
  
Crowd: Team Urameshi:  
  
"That dragon is very powerful almost as powerful as the darkness flame." Said Kurama.  
  
"It's getting cold in here." Shivered Kuwabara.  
  
"I feel bad for the judge she's stuck in the hell hole." Said Hiei in a sarcastic voice.  
  
*****  
  
"I better get out of the ring now." Yelled Juri.  
  
"I was saving this but you have great power I sense, so goodbye!" So I one flash Usui was out of the ring and a string away from death. "Now I must return my dragon!"  
  
"Well I'm going to start counting! 1! 2!"  
  
"Sohjiro, your next." Said Shishio.  
  
"4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! And te, wait Usui is up and ready to fight, wait no he's been pierced by a shard of Ice right in the gut!" Yelled Juri.  
  
"I have enough strength to tell you this, how are you going to fight Sohjiro and live? I bet you would of lost if you didn't summon that dragon right?" Panted Usui.  
  
"Go to hell!" Yelled Seiryu as he made a sword out of ice and jammed it into Usui.  
  
"Uhg, ahh," Moaned Usui as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Here I go! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! And 10! The fight go's to Seiryu!" Announced Juri.  
  
"Yeh! You go Seiryu!" Cheered all the Demons in the stands.  
  
"Now who will fight on team Makoto?" Asked Juri.  
  
"I'm ready to fight, master Shishio." Said Sohjiro.  
  
"Ok it's been decided the next fight will be Seiryu vs. Sohjiro! Ready begin!"  
  
"I promise I'll try to make this fight painless for you." Said Sohjiro in a cheery voice. "So lets begin."  
  
"Lets go! Since I've already used all my best techniques, I'll use a basic one, Ice!" Thousands of shards of Ice started flying at him and then Sohjiro charged at the Ice dodging every one of them and then aimed for Seiryu but at the last second he pulled out his Ice sword and charged toward Sohjiro and they both ecspected it to be over in one clash, and the were right, it was brutal, once the light cleared away Sohjiro was the only one standing in fact he was the only one on the field, pierced on Shishio's side of the field was Seiryu's dead cold body with a sword pierced in the heart.  
  
"Ew that is totally gross well I guess since Seiryu's dead the match go's to Sohjiro!" Yelled Juri. "May Suzaku step up to the field? Okay the next fight will be Sohjiro vs. Suzaku, you know the rules 3, 2, 1! Begin!" And at the count of 1 blood was leaking under Sohjiro with him on the ground, almost dead.  
  
*******  
  
Well this is the fourth chapter hope you like, and for the people that are getting kind of board just hang on for one more chapter, it's boring for me having to write this but it will be done soon and I can get to the second fight, and please review. 


End file.
